deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Survivor encounters
Throughout Isaac's progress through the ship loosely termed 'survivors' are discovered by him. However, many of these have been affected by the Marker or the necromorphs and commit suicide as soon as Isaac approaches them, while the others encountered are usually killed before anything can be done to save them. The same can be said for the surviving inhabitants of Titan Station. Chapter 1 First.png|Man behind door Man behind door This survivor is encountered when you first enter the room with your first weapon. When you enter, you hear him sobbing with fright to himself behind a locked door on the other side of the room. He does not hear you until you step up on the platform where the Plasma Cutter is. Once he hears you, he immediately stops crying and begs you to open the door for him, saying he doesn't have a key, and can't figure out how to hack the door. After you grab the Plasma Cutter, he becomes more panicked, saying he can hear creatures through the vents coming for him. Once you unlock the door, he flies into a full-blown panic, saying he can hear creatures everywhere, and he still can't unlock it from his side. When you finally open the door for him, you find him being mauled to death by a Slasher. There is nothing you can do to save him; the slasher will kill him no matter how fast you are to kill it. Ghostly Voice After Isaac checks the damage report of the [[USG Kellion|USG Kellion]], he passes through the flight lounge and an attached bathroom. A warning made of blood and graffiti can be seen written on the male-side wall ("where is everybody?", "hear is (sic) weird noise", "shut the fuck up"). If Isaac readies his weapon and shines light to read the messages, ghostly voices can barely be heard rapidly muttering strange technical and biological related phrases (the observer can distinctly hear a phrase ending in "..... Red Marker."). Presumably this is the same voice the graffiti writer told to "shut up" - and is a hallucination. Isaac also appears to show in-game "apprehension", as his heartbeat and inconsistent breathing can be heard. If left inactive, he also can randomly aim his weapon at an unseen target, making him seem paranoid and jittery, which could be a result of the voices. These same voices can be heard in the sequel upon Isaac's revisit to the Ishimura. An audio log that references these voices can be found in the same bathroom made by a member of the crew tasked with working on the Ishimura as it was docked on the Sprawl. The worker calls the ship "cursed" and expresses his dislike of working on the ship.Cursed Ship Chapter 2 File:Survivors1.jpg|Blind Woman File:Survivor4-1.jpg|Baby Lab Worker File:Survivor2.jpg|Head Banger File:Survivor3.jpg|Choking Man File:Medical25.jpg|Insane Nurse Blind Woman When you step off the tram in Chapter 2: Intensive Care, in the corner there is a woman wearing a bloodstained blindfold. She is stroking her friend "McCoy" and trying to comfort him, saying help has arrived. (In reality, she is stroking a dismembered torso, but due to blindness, or more likely mental instability she hasn't realized this.) She says she knew Isaac would come, "just like you said", and that she "saved something for you". She reaches behind the torso, turning it over, revealing maggots eating away at it. Beleaguered, she fumbles, and barely manages to drop the Kinesis module in front of Isaac. She asks if she can go now, and with the last of her breath, says that McCoy wants to bring her to "the shuttle". She then succumbs to her wounds. Baby Lab Worker While walking down the hallway to the baby lab, a worker suddenly appears at the window, begging you to let him out. A Lurker suddenly appears behind him and fires a quill into the hand he was pounding the window with, destroying it and pinning him to the wall. The Lurker fires another quill into his back as he painfully tries to free himself. With a sudden loss of interest, the Necromorph begins to scale the wall, leaving the man to scream in agony. It then suddenly turns around and fires all 3 of it's quills into the worker's head, decapitating him (and splattering the remains of his head all over the window you are looking through). Head Banger While walking down the Imaging Diagnostics hallway, a heavy banging sound is heard. When you turn the corner, you see it is a man smashing his head repeatedly against the wall, with blood spattering out from each hit. He is also heavily mutilated, lacking any flesh on the front of his torso, and he has no organs present in his abdomen, and his ribs are clearly visible, he is missing sections of flesh and skin all over his body, and is drenched in blood. He makes no reaction to your presence, and you can't shoot him. When you go near him, he rears his head back and violently brings it into the wall a final time, his skull cracking as he slides down to the ground, dead. The wound on his head makes it clear that he had been banging his head for a long time. Choking Man In one room in the Imaging/Diagnostics room, there is a man behind the table who is violently choking. A yellowish liquid is foaming out of his mouth. He dies after choking for a few seconds. A back story log found after beating the game details the transformation of a corpse into an Infector, and the very first symptom is violently choking up a yellowish liquid; implying that the choking man is actually in the first stages of becoming an Infector. Upon returning to this room on the return trip in the Chapter, the man's body will have disappeared. Insane Nurse When entering a surgery room, there will be a woman in a glass surgery box, who appears to be operating on a patient. When you get closer, it is clear that she is not operating on the man, but is instead mindlessly sawing into him, laughing hysterically. She looks back at you, then back to the "patient", who finally dies from his injuries. She then looks back at you again, and brings the saw up to her neck and slices her throat with it. She drops to the floor, gurgling, before finally dying. Patient The "patient" is briefly seen being sliced by the insane nurse, and quickly dies from his wounds, which are very severe. Chapter 3 "Dead" Engineer There is only one survivor directly encountered in Chapter 3, although the encounter is brief. On the 2nd level of the engine control decks, in a storage room adjacent to one of the lift shafts, lies an engineer in a heavily beaten state. He rests underneath a vent on the wall and doesn't move until approached. He then lunges forward, reaching out to Isaac before suddenly collapsing, dead. A group of Swarmers is seen exiting the room immediately prior, and are also found in a supply box a floor below, insinuating his cause of death. KIA sounds After passing through the other side of the decontamination chamber on the way to the centrifuge, dulled (low-pass) screams and thuds (gunshots) can be heard. Soon after, there is silence. It is implied there was someone who managed to survive and was fighting off Necromorphs, only to die soon after. Owing to the fact the Drag Tentacle is introduced moments later - its characteristic groans are heard for the first time - and a loud crash coincides with fresh limbs nearby, it is likely that the person was "taken" by the Drag Tentacle moments prior, which may be why it did not lunge at Isaac as he passed by initially. Chapter 4 File:Prop39(Make_us_whole_again).png|Zombie Man Screaming Woman When going down the main lift in the Bridge room, the loud, horrified scream of a woman echoes down the shaft. The scream ends moments after you reach the bottom floor. Upon entry to the level, there are no signs of human life, and no murdered female in sight. Where the scream originated from is unknown, and may have been a hallucination. Also she could have been hiding at the bottom of the shaft and saw the elevator coming and was killed as the elevator crushed her. Zombie Man Going up the main lift to level 3 is a man through a doorway who, briefly, tells Isaac to "make us whole again" before walking off. It is unknown where he went, as there is a Pregnant and Enhanced Slasher down the corridor. If Isaac is quick enough, rushes, and reopens the door immediately, it can be seen he vanishes after walking five feet away (gameplay-related). Also of note, he is a survivor that Isaac can shoot, although it has no effect. He was likely a hallucination. It is interesting to note that the man resembles a bloody Chen. Chapter 5 SurvivorMedicalDimentia01.png|Hysterical Woman Mercer01.png|Dr. Mercer Hysterical Woman Before going into Dr. Mercer's office, you can see a woman standing at the end of the hallway next to a surgical bed to the right. She is staring at a dead body on the ground and is laughing/crying hysterically, which is on an eternal loop, and does not react to your presence in any way, and is invulnerable. She dies when Mercer vents the air throughout the deck into space; you do not see her die, but her body is there. A very interesting detail that many players do not notice is that the dead body on the ground looks identical to her, right down to the injuries on the face.Notice that the health bar on the back of her has no energy left in it. It could've been a hallucination.In fact it probably was a hallucnation because, if you run fast enough out of the door you can see her dead body before Dr. Mercer empties the air. Dr. Mercer The insane science officerWhite's List, Doctor Challus Mercer is first encountered in this chapter, revealed to be hiding on the medical decks in apparently safe areas. He first talks to Isaac inside the lab from behind a glass/perspex screen, revealing his plans concerning the Necromorphs and their transportation to Earth and his knowledge of the Hive Mind, and then releases the Hunter. Once Isaac escapes back to the security station and enters E.R. Mercer is again shielded behind a glass pane whilst attempting to convince Isaac that he will die. He releases the Hunter once more and retreats down the ICU. He is then met again at the Cryogenics lab where Isaac traps the Hunter in the freezing chamber. Mercer then retreats again, possibly to the emergency tram station or to another unknown area of the ship. Chapter 6 More ghostly voices Whether these are a hallucination from the red marker, a representation of Isaac's own insanity developing or something entirely different is not clear, however upon entering the hydroponics deck Isaac can enter the toilet facilities for that deck where there are bodies, severed limbs and pools of blood scattered across the floor and walls. The closer he gets to the toilet block the louder the voices become until once he actually enters the block they become quite intense. There are so many voices that it is hard to pick out exactly what they are saying. Elevator music After the sequence where Isaac must avoid a fire hazard in hydroponics, he'll take a lift back down to the main room. While in the lift, Isaac will hear a woman singing Dead Space's version of "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" in a manner similar to that of the ghostly whispers in Chapter 10, only here is sounds like it is coming from a speaker of some sort, or likely from Isaac's helmet as an auditory hallucination. Chapter 7 SurvivorElavatror2.png|Elevator Man Elevator Man When you reach the far end of the rig room and activate the elevator, you'll begin to hear painful moans from a nearby survivor. When the elevator reaches your level, the door opens to reveal a dying miner lying on the ground, his left arm severed. He groans and reaches out to Isaac for help before collapsing, dead. Immediately after activating the elevator, his arm precipitously falls from a vent above, followed quickly by an onslaught of Slasher Necromorphs - the likely cause of his demise. Chapter 8 SurvivorCommsArray.png|Crawling Man Crawling Man After entering the passage guarded by the two Guardians, a survivor will crawl around the corner, groaning in his death throes, and subsequently die as the game's first whole Divider comes around the corner as well. You can shoot and dismember the survivor, yet he will still act out his programmed death scene. Chapter 9 SurvivorValor1.png|Gravity Panel Marine SurvivirValor3.png|Legless Marine File:SurvivorOnBoardVallor5.png|Fleeing Marine Gravity Panel Marine A Marine can be seen pinned to the ceiling by one of the malfunctioning gravity panels, moaning in obvious pain (how he managed to survive getting crushed by the panel is unclear). Nothing that can be done to help him - neither rescue nor death by Isaac. His ultimate fate is unknown, although the fact that he was trapped and heavily injured when the ship later explodes certainly suggests KIA status. Legless Marine After leaving the room with the shooting range on the [[USM Valor|USM Valor]], you discover a space marine, sitting on the ground and holding up his severed leg. He grunts in pain a few times, and then falls backwards, dead. This marine is found outside of an operating room with a malfunctioning medical laser suggesting that he lost his leg inadvertently during his escape from the Necromorphs, but only made it to the hall before Isaac finds him. Fleeing Marine Another Marine can be seen running away from you as you enter a room. The door closes and locks as he leaves. It is never explicitly shown what happens to him, but the fact that he is never shown again in the game implies that he was killed; either by a Necromorph or when the USM Valor exploded. However, when Isaac follows his path after retrieving the singularity core, a lone dead marine can be seen by an elevator with a blown power unit. Seeing as Isaac nearly avoided injury when one exploded near him (before Dr. Kyne's transmission), it is likely the same marine - lacking a Kinesis module - was killed when the power unit was ejected, or was unable to escape a pursuer. Chapter 10 File:MercerJTemple5.png|Jacob Temple File:Survivorch10_2.png|Unitologist Woman Even More Ghostly Voices When Isaac enters the room with dead Unitologists after exiting the tram, ghostly voices can be heard singing Dead Space's version of "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star". Dr. Kyne The ships chief science officer is encountered behind a secure glass pane in the sleep block security station. He informs Isaac of the importance of returning the marker to its pedestal on the planet and aids Isaac in locating the nav cards needed for the executive shuttle. He will not leave the security station however and if Isaac attempts to visit him before he has located the nav cards, Kyne starts to ramble believing Isaac to be his wife. Eventually Kyne leaves to pilot the shuttle into the hangar deck. Jacob Temple An engineer working on board the Ishimura, during the game the player will find many audio logs left by him detailing the failure of systems and mechanics on the ship which he is trying to fix, eventually giving up on this mission he decides to search for his loved one Elizabeth Cross. Their reunion is short-lived however as Mercer captures them both and proceeds to kill Elizabeth first by puncturing her skull presumably so the Infectors can have an easier access to her brain. Temple dies right after in a similar fashion while Isaac looks on helplessly. Unitologist Woman Upon entry to the back room to Sleep Block C, you discover a room full of dead Unitology worshipers, who committed suicide under the orders of Dr. Mercer, their impaled heads wrapped up in bandages. One woman remains alive in the room, but upon your entry, she laughs hysterically, and promptly blows her head off with a gun. The woman is the only one in the room to die from a gunshot; the others were impaled in a similar fashion to Jacob Temple and Elizabeth Cross. Dr. Mercer The doctor is met for the final time in this chapter. He allows himself to be killed and then turned into a Necromorph by an Infector right before Isaac's eyes, as seen in his last video message. If the player is fast enough to reach him, the transformation can be halted early by killing the Infector, and then Mercers human body slumps to the floor, dead and apparently lacking a head. Chapter 11 Dr. Kyne After obtaining the escape ship, Dr. Kyne rushes out to greet you, telling you that you two must escape immediately. Before you are able to board the ship, however, Kyne is shot in the chest by Kendra Daniels, who boards the ship and takes off with the Marker. As Kyne lies dying on the floor, he reaches out and gasps for Amelia to come back to him, before collapsing to the ground dead. Even more Ghostly voices After loading the Red Marker to the loading dock, when you head back to the hallway with all the locked doors just before the elevator in the tram station, more ghostly voices can be heard. One voice will whisper "Isaac" and soon two more voices join in. It gets more intense and then it will suddenly go silent. It may be voices calling out to Isaac behind the locked doors saying to help them before dying a ghostly silence. =Dead Space 2= Chapter 1 Franco Delille In the opening of Dead Space 2, Franco wakes Isaac out of stasis while speaking to Daina. He gets stabbed by an Infector once in the chest, and then in the forehead. He then quickly mutates into a Slasher, who is then head-butted away by Isaac. Numerous Asylum Patients As Isaac attempts to escape the necromorphs that appear after Franco's Necromorph transformation, several patients can be seen trapped in their glass booths. The patients are ultimately left to die as they have no way of escaping the numerous Slashers and Infectors that pour into the room. One of the unfortunate patients even slams his chest into a wall in desperation, splashing blood everywhere from a recent chest wound he had received. Flatlining Patient As Isaac gets up after dealing with the Slasher that pinned him down, you can hear a faint sigh and a flatline suddenly going off at one of the nearby beds; the man's last breath. You can never see this man move. Two Security Officers Isaac comes across two security officers who are apparently looking for him. One of them yells out "Clarke! Take him down!" and they begin firing at Isaac. Before they can land a hit, one of them gets stabbed and taken up into an air vent in the ceiling by an unseen necromorph (possibly a Tripod). The other officer stops firing and examines the air vent, only to suffer the same fate as his partner. The necromorph responsible then makes its way noisily across the ceiling, dropping a completely dismembered torso of one of the officers through a separate vent. The other Officer can be heard screaming from inside the vent as the Necromorph drags him to someplace else. Edgar Foster While Isaac is trying to escape the asylum, he gets attacked by Edgar Foster, who is holding a scalpel to Isaac's throat, and has been driven insane by the events around him. Edgar manically says that Tiedmann has ordered that all the "key patients" be killed, and says "What's one more?", implying that he has murdered them. Isaac tries to convince Edgar to help him remove the straitjacket so they can escape together. Edgar suddenly appears to stab Isaac in the chest, but he actually cuts the supports of the straitjacket. He then mentions Isaac's RIG being red, and indicates a supply locker with a Med Pack and a Flashlight inside. As Isaac turns around after retrieving both items, Edgar says "Isaac, we're all going to burn for what we did to you." before violently slitting his own throat, falling against a pane of glass, and sliding to the floor, dead. Man on operating table At some point, after progressing through the hospital, Isaac will hear pleas for help coming from inside an observation room. When Isaac enters, he discovers a man strapped to an operating table who apparently had been having surgery done, but was abandoned during the initial attack. The man's chest has a gaping hole open from mid-surgery. Isaac notices a device above the man uses a plasma cutter-like mechanism to preform operations, and decides to take it off of the machine and use it to cut the man free. As Isaac hacks a computer panel to get the cutter off the machine, a Slasher passes by the entrance to the room, notices the duo, and walks into the chamber, attacking the man. Although initially fighting the slasher off using his legs, the man quickly has his right leg chopped off, followed by repeated stab wounds to the torso. By the time Isaac frees the plasma cutter from the machine and combines it with the flashlight he was carrying, the man has already been butchered. Nothing can be done to save him. When Gabe Weller returns to this room in Dead Space 2: Severed, a lone, legless Stalker appears. People on Audiolog Isaac finds a corpse of a security guard that has an audiolog playing near it. One trooper is in disbelief that he blew off a Necromorph's legs, and that it kept on coming. Another replies that Necromorphs need to be completely dismembered to be killed. It is possible these troops are elsewhere in the hospital, trying to kill off any other patients. If one stays there and listens to the conversation long enough, it will eventually just be the sounds of a necromorph growling (although not loudly). Nurses being attacked by Pukers After Isaac enters the morgue, a nurse crawls around the corner. Something behind the corner sprays him with caustic fluid, violently burning him and causing him to collapse before dying. His body is covered in blisters when approached. When Isaac rounds the corner, he witnesses a female nurse being vomited on and killed by the game's first Puker, which then attacks. They both die no matter how quickly the Puker is dispatched. Nolan Stross While trying to escape the asylum, Isaac meets Nolan Stross. Stross tries to help Isaac escape, but he gets locked behind a security gate. Chapter 2 Slasher Victim When Isaac enters the Titan Heights Apartment, a woman is seen backing away from something behind the corner. She notices Clarke and turns to him, and a Slasher's blade suddenly slices her in the back and knocks her to the floor. The Slasher then jumps on her back and violently stabs her multiple times, before attacking Isaac. Several fleeing civilians After the explosion in the apartment blocks off entrance to the lobby, several survivors can be seen fleeing to a hallway. Another survivor on the floor is seen holding onto a corpse near an Infector and sobbing, while a nearby woman holding her gut stumbles out of the lobby. An additional three survivors can be seen sprinting into the hallway, one of them looking back at the lobby, two more survivors coming in from the right, one holding his arm, and three survivors seen running off in the hallway at a distance. Elevator Man As Isaac ascends in an elevator in the apartments, the elevator blacks out and comes to a halt. Someone shouting is heard outside the doors, which open halfway between floors, allowing a survivor on the other side an attempt to crawl in through the small gap in the doors. However, a Slasher impales him in the chest and sprays the elevator's floor with blood as the elevator begins working again; the last sight of the survivor is him being dragged away around the corner by the Slasher. This Survivor uses the face of Dan Emmerson, who won the "Get Dismembered in Dead Space 2" contest with his entry: "Meat Cello" Cowering Survivor In the same room as the Elevator Man is a survivor sitting on the floor shaking. While the elevator doors close before his fate can be seen, he is presumably killed by the Slasher that killed the Elevator man. Distant Fleeing Survivors Fleeing survivors can be seen behind Nolan Stross as he talks with Isaac. On the floors above and below several other survivors will sporadically run into view, being chased by Pukers and Slashers. All of these survivor's fates are unknown though they either escaped or were killed by Necromorphs or even killed when The Sprawl explodes. Family on the run When Isaac heads into Hallway 405 413, he sees a man and a woman running away from their apartment, but the woman says she cannot leave her mother, and attempts to run back into the apartment. The man says it is too late, and forcibly drags her off. Moments after, the game's first Spitter attacks Isaac by bursting out of a nearby apartment door. The couple's apartment door is left open, Isaac can enter to find the room in shambles. A ventilation shaft above the bed is burst open. When the bathroom is approached, a legless Puker crawls out and attacks. This may have been the woman's mother, as well as a female Slasher that sneaks in the apartment while Isaac explores it, but the answer is generally left up to the player's interpretation. Even if you kill the Spitter extremely quickly, there will be an invisible barrier preventing you from going any further until the man and woman leave. Several unseen survivors Throughout the apartment complex, several survivors can be heard in their apartments when Isaac approaches the door. Judging from the sounds, they are presumably killed by Necromorphs. One woman can be heard begging anybody on the other side to open the door, before suddenly screaming hysterically before being cut off, implying her death. One man screams to a woman "They're coming in through the walls!!!" before a roar is heard and both of them are heard screaming. There is also a clearly terrified man who has locked himself in his apartment, frantically warning others that he is armed. At one point, a crying baby is heard, implying that it's parent have been killed, or even worse, the parents abandoned it to save themselves. Man holding an injured woman When Isaac reaches the terrace, a man holding a critically injured woman can be seen on the balcony under where Isaac Clarke came from. The man also seems to be gesturing at a third unseen survivor on the left. Their fates are unknown. When you return here later on, both (or possibly all three) are gone, with no sign that they were killed or turned into Necromorphs. Crawling Woman After exiting the elevator on the floor with the Family on the Run, the wall to the right of the elevator has a gate lowered to quarantine the area. Behind the gate, apparently not noticing Isaac, is a woman who crawls toward the gate, crying and begging while leaving behind a trail of blood, who then stops and likely dies. If you come back to this area later on, the body is missing and a trail of hand prints can be seen leading to a broken air duct, implying she was transformed into a Leaper. Chapter 3 Unseen Woman While in the mall, a woman can be heard occasionally crying or laughing - her fate is presumably unknown. Bleeding Man Isaac heads into a room with a corpse next to a monitor, and two slasher corpses - one hung on the ceiling. The monitor switches on, showing a survivor, now the corpse, proceeding to demonstrate a kinesis throw with a slasher scythe, taking one from the slasher on the ground and proceeding to throw it at the hung up slasher. This serves as a reminder of the offensive capabilities of Kinesis. The survivor then explain that he "got clipped pretty badly" and will bleed out soon, finishing with saying that he hopes this will help whoever is watching the video. The video then continues to loop. Chapter 5 Daina Le Guin Upon finally reaching Daina's safehouse, her assistants proceed to ambush Isaac, grabbing him from both sides and holding him. She proceeds to explain why she, a Unitologist, wants him - to help make more Markers. However, just as she begins preparations to take Isaac to the shuttle, one of Tiedmann's gunships managed to spot them down and begins firing at the windows - Dismembering Daina and then killing her. Daina's Assistants Daina's helpers, two men who are presumably Unitologists, help keep Isaac held as she talks to him. When the gunship arrives and starts firing, the right assistant is decapitated in the chaos, and as everything begins to be sucked into space, the left assistant tries to cling onto Isaac but is quickly kicked away and sucked into space. Chapter 6 ﻿Woman Hugging a Crawler When Isaac enters Titan Elementary, he walks by a nursery window with a woman inside, looking at something in the corner of the room. As she says "Come to momma!", a Crawler emerges from under a table and slowly makes it's way toward her. As she kneels down, the Crawler crawls into her arms, its grotesque anatomy causing it's head to face Isaac as he looks on. As the mother gently cradles her infected baby, it suddenly screams, and then explodes, taking both of their lives and drenching the viewing window with their remains. After this, Isaac has his first fight with the Crawlers in the next room. Distant Screaming Some time after the first fight against the Crawlers, someone can be heard screaming in the distance only for it to abruptly stop, the survivor presumably killed. Chapter 13 Deadspace2_SprawlSecurityOfficersc13.jpg|Security Officers The Sprawl Security Officers Upon entering Government Sector, Isaac encounters a firing squad style line of security officers, with riot shields and Pulse Rifle. They demand Isaac to disarm immediately, and open fire in seconds. The troops are later wiped out when Isaac cuts the power, letting the Necromorphs into Government Sector. The riot line, which would have been so effective against human assailants, could do nothing to prevent the massacre of the entire sector. The last of the officers is killed after several seconds of a bloody scuffle. Interestingly, Isaac is unable to fire at the officers: if attempted, he lowers his weapon instead. Dead Space 2: Severed Hand-Banging Survivor In the overlook of the operation room in the hospital, a loud banging can be heard. When Gabe takes the elevator down to the main operating section, he sees a man with a bandaged head banging his hand against the window, much like the one from the original Dead Space. The man collapses out of view as Gabe approaches the window. When Gabe enters the operation room, the man lays in the same spot, but as it turns out, he has been torn in half at the waist. A blood trail leads from his now-dead upper half to his severed legs, which still lie in the center of the room. Oddly enough, his RIG is blue and at full health, even though his legs have been severed. Once he dies, it quickly Their is also another encounter, but this one is a government soldier in the minging deck badly injured and is looking down at Gabe telling him that he locked all of the doors but explains that they are coming through the vents. After he says that he turns around and moan, when Gabe gets to him an infector is seen infecting him and turning him into a twitcher.No matter how fast you are you can not save him. Lexine's Abductors Two mysterious men who try to escape with Lexine and her unborn child. They are unnaturally calm concerning the situation around them. Oddly, they refer to the necromorphs as "Servants", suggesting that they're Unitologists. Weller chases them throughout the hospital, nearly catching them several times. They are killed by Infectors feet away from their escape shuttle and turned into Enhanced Twitchers, who are in turn killed by Gabe. Notes *It's evident there are no survivor encounters in the Aegis VII Colony, as practically everyone who wasn't killed fled to the Ishimura, bringing the infestation with them. Even if there WERE survivors, the impact from the huge chunk of the planet (cracked by the Ishimura) would have certainly destroyed all life. *Due to the large explosion that took place after destroying the new marker, presumably no people who remained on the Sprawl survived. However, many people likely survived the incident on the Sprawl since ships can be seen taking off in the first few chapters, as a result of Tiedmann's order evacuation. **However it is not outside the realm of possibility that one or more necromorphs made their way onto the ship. Even had it been a lone slasher, it still would have the potential to slaughter the entire ship. *The Necromorphs seen during the beginning of the Sprawl outbreak (as in the ones chasing civilians) are killable, and will drop an item when shot, but they will be out of range to recieve. The Pukers will fall down when shot; the Slashers will continue running, but still drop an item (as if killed). Sources Category:Characters Category:Dead Space Category:Dead Space 2